


Hardlight Heels

by EvRain



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Aftercare, F/F, Light Bondage, Temperature Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-23 01:02:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13776369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvRain/pseuds/EvRain
Summary: Working together on a hardlight variant of the Valkyrie suit, developments and a demonstration taking an interesting turn for the two.





	1. Earth

Wearing the Proto-Devi suit, Satya circled Angela before the digital mirror, the two of them a few steps away from the wall sized device in the brightly lit lab, standing on soft testing mats. Sizing up Angela’s figure in all too familiar teal scrubs as she drew hardlight energy, shaping it between her hands to form a glowing cat’s cradle of energy.

“Should I be standing for this?”

“It is fine, this is just a demonstration of the applications.” Satya stopped just behind Angela, moving the lines of light over her head, stopping just at her neck, making a gesture as if she were pulling the ends of a bow. The energy in response closed and with a faint shimmer began to materialize a brace around Angela’s neck.

Angela held her breath for a moment, her hands rising and feeling the brace, her head attempting to tilt and making slight turns with limited success. “Amazing. There’s practically no weight to it, but the support is clear.”

“There’s more, just keep your arms to your side.”  

Angela gave a nod that became more of a small bow with the brace, lowering her arms and keeping her fingers just curled. Satya again gathered energy, shaping it with simple motions.

Stealing a glance in the mirror at Angela’s face, admiring for a moment the gleam of interest in her expression with a furrowed brow. On her part Angela’s was focused solely on Satya’s hand movements, tracking them as she went.

Satya brought her hands to Angela’s shoulders, hovering just over the skin  frameworks of light in each hand.

Drawing them downwards, Angela’s eyes went wide, on her right side a full cast quickly formed on her forearm, opposite an elbow and wrist brace. Satya kept going, moving into a crouch and making a matching set around Angela’s legs, switching the sides of the casts and braces.

“These feel the same as the neck brace, how are they in other factors?” Angela slowly tested the range of motion, feeling with braced limbs the casted sections, missing Satya’s grinning face as she paced around Angela.

“Durable with limited shielding, made with the suits energy reserves, I could do this dozens of times and still have more than enough for other functions.” Satya gently grasped Angela’s right arm, raising it with one hand, while giving the cast a squeeze, running her hand up from it along the elbow.

In an instant the cast seemed to extend, locking Angela’s arm in an L position. “Adjustments on the fly, all possible pre-programmed functions; removal is also a simple matter.”

Tapping the pieces at the elbows and knees, each broke apart, fading back to light before touching the floor.

Angela’s smile grew wide with delight, rotating her limbs at the sudden freedom. “This is better than I could even imagine for an initial test. Is there anything else to show?”

“Of course.” Stepping behind Angela, Satya rested her hands on her shoulders, trailing down Angela’s arms again to lightly hold her wrists. “Aside from treatments, I also covered restraints.”

Satya squeezed, the brace and cast around Angela’s wrists, both collapsing and tightening, forming bands that she quickly brought together, each locking together once they touched at Angela’s back. “From cuffs-.”

Angela gasped, unable to turn her head, she could only watch in the mirror with her neck still bound. Opening her mouth, she hesitated, her eyes met Satya’s in the reflection, her objection seemingly dying in her throat at a playful smirk from Satya.

“-to collars.” Satya slid her fingers against the neck brace, parts of it falling and fading, it shaped itself into a smaller, less restrictive collar in one sense, but with a cable forming that Angela felt more than she could see, linking to the cuffs. “Among other constraints.”

Angela found herself slowly brought to her knees, Satya applying pressure at her back and shoulders, using her own legs to spread Angela’s and push against the back of her knees. A weight came around Angela’s ankles, struggling briefly, she found a bar had been formed, with more cables connecting to her other restraints.

“Sorry for the suddenness. Say the word and we can stop, otherwise… I was thinking of moving on to more, personal. Demonstrations.” Satya’s voice turned to whisper towards the end as she lowered herself to Angela’s ear, resting a hand on her thigh, with her other she brushed her fingers against Angela’s neck.

At Satya’s touch a shiver ran through Angela’s spine, taking a deep breath she gave a slow nod. She leaned forward towards Satya as she rose, her hands moving to Angela’s neck, to under her chin, tilting it to meet her gaze. Satya’s hand lingered for a moment, brushing her thumb across Angela’s lips, going downward to gently grasp her chin, before letting go to stand with her back to Angela.

A snap of her fingers and the lights in the lab dimmed, the blue glow of Satya’s suit shining brighter and brighter, the wings of hardlight unfurling when traditional music to Satya, began to softly play from speakers within.

Satya began to dance.

Angela could only watch in awe at the sight before her, Satya moved in a way that seemed like a blend of traditional dances that Angela had seen before, mixed in with Angela’s own. The wings the entire time moved as if they were a part of Satya, in a way that Angela could only think that Satya had been born with them in a dazzling display.

On occasion the feathers of the wings would brush against Angela face, chest, legs, Angela could feel a buzz of energy, yet at the same time a strange softness almost like actual feathers.

At times Satya would be facing Angela, others Satya would be facing mirror, dancing with her mirror image at an angle that let Angela see it all. It took a moment for her to notice, but Angela realized that parts of Satya’s suit were vanishing, piece by piece, with wings obscuring and revealing as Satya went, armor faded, fingers revealed. Angela bit her lip when Satya’s breasts were shown, a sheen of sweat beginning to appear across her body, that made Satya shine with a radiance all her own.

Towards the end as the music reached a peak, the wings closed around Satya, slowly opening as the sounds died down and Satya stepped with a sway towards Angela, feathers breaking apart into motes of fading light. When it was all but gone, Satya was in front of Angela, her suit changed to a revealing corset, long gloves with digits free, and garters and heels to match of white and gold. Blue lines of light still patterned along it, pulsing with Satya’s breath, notably on the two ribbons that remained at her hips from the skirt.

Satya’s lowered herself on a knee, arms coming around and running up along Angela’s arms, brushing the sides of shoulders and neck, until her hands came to and cradled her head. Angela closed her eyes when Satya closed the gap, letting her tilt her head, the two meeting for a kiss. The heat of Satya’s body, the tinge of sweat, it all made Angela melt in Satya’s grasp.

Angela was left breathless and dazed when they parted, Satya’s hands having moved to caress the back of her head, she struggled for a moment to breath; not from the kiss, but from the inability to close her mouth.

Struggling for a moment, she heard Satya chuckle while she caught a glimpse of her reflection, around her mouth floating without straps, an open hardlight gag had appeared.

“I hope you enjoyed the show.” Satya stood up eyeing for a moment the damp spots between Angela’s legs, keeping her hands around Angela’s head with a wicked grin. “Why don’t you express your appreciation?”

Looking down into Angela’s eyes, Satya basked in the warm and eagerness they held, running her fingers through Angela’s hair, drawing her between her legs. “Do well, and perhaps I’ll show you what can be done on your back, or in the air.”

Satya let out a soft sigh when the touch of Angela’s tongue came.


	2. Sky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Continuation.

Keeping her eyes closed Satya kept her head upward, relishing the sensation of Angela’s tongue circling her clit and sliding inwards, using her hands to guide Angela as she went. A subtle push to quicken, a sharp tug to slow, Satya grinded against Angela’s tongue bringing herself to the brink.

And stopped.

Angela gasped at the sudden halt, breathing heavy, eye unfocused, flickering to attention when Satya cupped the sides of Angela’s face once more. Satya took a moment to commit to memory her expression, the sight of Angela’s face slick from act. A few droplets forming and running down her neck, staining her scrub top.

“Very good, you deserve a reward.” Tapping the sides of the gag with her thumbs, Satya grabbed Angela’s side helping her to stand, snapping the ankle bar with a hard step when Angela was on her feet, the lines there falling as well. Satya moved as if to embrace Angela from there, her fingers moving behind and pinching the cables that bound Angela’s collar to her cuffs, each broke with an almost harmonious twang that echoed around the two.

Angela’s brow furrowed, confusion clear on her face as her arms fell to her side, the cuffs still on her wrists, matching the collar at her neck. Her arms rose unbidden when Satya took hold of her waist, hovering in the air while Satya pressed her body against Angela’s, head leaning to the side of her face.

“Relax, I’ll take things from here.”

Her voice came just above a whisper at Angela’s ear, her focus so intent on Satya, she didn’t realize that a seat had been materialized just at her rear, until Satya pushed and guided her to it. “Alright.”

Angela began to idly check her limbs, stretching and flexing her fingers, probing the collar, getting a feel for each piece, eyes following Satya’s working around her. Hardlight forming and materializing by the two, in a matter of seconds a large tripod was raised, with bars intersecting to make a triangular frame.

Angela was seated in the center of it.

Feeling the poles and stopping her inspection of it, Satya came to stand in front of Angela, her intent switching to her hands. The blue glow of power flowing from the palms, she brought her them together, fingers splayed and touching the ends to each other. Separating slowly to reveal faint lines of light between the tips of each digit, with a quick spin of her wrists, the strands began to twist and fuse together, forming a translucent rope that gave off a blue glow.

Pulling on one end, Satya drew lengths of it from the palm of her prosthetic, until she had a bundle of long loops.

“Now-” Satya delivered a sharp slap against the composite palm. “-Strip.”

Angela jumped at the order, rushing to remove her scrubs and underclothes, but slowing for a moment once the top came off, turning away from Satya to fold and neatly place the articles on the seat. Quickening when it came to her scrub bottom, but giving an exaggerated bend when it came to her panties, part of it almost see through from Angela, ensuring she gave a full display to Satya.

Catching a glimpse in the mirror of Satya’s expression, whose burning gaze made Angela grow flushed, she set aside the last piece, pivoting to face Satya.

“Perfection.” Satya nodded at Angela’s bare body, save for the cuffs and collar, she went to Angela’s side, nudging one arm up and looping one rope around, bumping the seat with her hip, sending it floating off to the side.

Adding more lengths, tightening and lacing it to start a harness, Angela all the while had her focus split between watching Satya’s deft fingers work both from her own view, and the mirror image letting her see it all come together; the rest of attention was drawn to the feeling of the rope against her skin.

It wasn’t the same as synthetic or actual material, but the buzzing and almost tingling sensation it gave akin to the feathers in the dance, had Angela struggling not to shiver and squirm as more were added.

The bundle had nearly dwindled to nothing in Satya’s hand just as she reached Angela’s abdomen, a chest harness having formed alongside an open corset. It made Angela wonder for a moment what Satya would do, on her part she simply pulled more from her palm, drawing out as much as she needed, tying and cutting it off as she went. Satya tied off nets around each of Angela’s legs, not restricting her movement, but still having it tight against Angela’s skin.

Spinning Angela and inspecting her work, a harness, corset, leg netting, an exposed crotch and arms free. “Everything in its place. Except you.”

Taking Angela’s cuffs, Satya formed cords to each giving them slack and whipping them upward to the top of the frame, reels materializing with a spark on contact, and pulling Angela’s arms nearly taunt. “Let’s fix that.”

Satya ran down the ropework, creating more cords and adding to the frame, in the end several more were set, each reel with faint lines of light linking to the tips of her fingers. Giving a wave each whirred to life, lifting Angela until she was just horizontal in front of the mirror. Plucking and feeling the tension of each suspended strand, Satya gave a gentle nudge, watching Angela sway freely with ease. “Comfortable?”

“Yes, the balance is wonderful.” Angela tested her bonds, able to swing and twist slightly, but for the most part was restrained, with her weight spread so no binding bit too deeply.

“Excellent. But I’m sure you must be getting cold so exposed. Why don’t I warm things up?” Moving behind her, Satya caressed Angela’s side, outer thigh, shifting around to the inner, spreading her legs; in response just enough slack was given by the reels.

“These ropes can do more than bind.” Satya pressed closer, bending over Angela’s rear, running two fingers along the bindings to the front, each growing brighter where she touched.

Angela gasped, warmth emanating, that turned to an almost burning intensity, where Satya’s fingers lingered or pressed down on the ropes, the hotter and longer it lasted there. Sweat already began to bead and form on her skin, by the time Satya finished around Angela’s legs she was breathing heavy.

“Too much? Let me ease things.”

Watching in the mirror, Angela saw Satya do as she did before, using a single finger instead and just as the heat came, a cold came with a dimming of the glow. Waves of heat, stinging chills, Angela closed her eyes letting it all flow, letting out soft moans as Satya made patterns along the lines. Her positioning changed at times, the cords holding her shortening or extending at Satya’s whim for better reach, with her being a constant against Angela.

Angela lost herself in it, eyes snapping open when she felt a pressure on her cheeks. In the reflection just on the edge she could see another one of Satya’s construct.

A strap-on.

“I think it’s time for the finale.” Satya took hold of the back of Angela’s corset, her free hand she took her latest addition, dragging it down, wetting the length between her slits with what was amply there. “Let me know when you’re close.”

“I will.”

Pushing Angela forward, Satya positioned the head just at the opening, lowering Angela on to it.

Starting slowly Satya kept things under control with her hand at Angela’s bindings in the back, picking up the pace, pushing and letting Angela’s own weight carry her through. Satya mostly listened adjusting her position little by little to Angela’s tune of gasps and moans, using a free hand to steady the strap-on, the part of it in her letting her feel every motion in response.

“I-I’m-”

“Hold it, together.” Satya took hold of the corset again, pausing and changing the pace, drawing it out and watching the changes in Angela’s expression. Keeping it up until she felt herself get there, pulling back until just the tip was in Angela. “Now.”

Giving a final thrust, keeping herself pressed on Angela as she cried out, Satya rode her own out, letting the sensations from the strap-on still within flow through to her as well. Satya stumbled back, leaving Angela hanging, still swaying with a shudder from the aftershock.

Plucking and punching at the lines and freeing Angela, Satya helped her to her feet, waving her prosthetic causing the rest of the equipment to breakdown. Barely a trace was left of what they’d done, aside from a few stains on the ground, and soiled underclothes.

Angela on unsteady feet, red lines across her body, turned and leaned on Satya. “Thanks. I needed that.”

“It was a pleasure.”

For a moment holding each other in the dimly lit lab, rocking one another slightly while embraced, the two just let themselves be in the moment.


	3. Sea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Afterwards and aftercare.

The average washrooms of the facilities labs included a full set of standard safety sanitation stations, a quarantine capsule, and outside of that a the rest was bare bones, leaving room for some modification. Angela had taken the liberty to make a doorway in a barren wall, making a more personalized bathroom, that had a direct link to a standard nap room on the other side, which she’d converted into her own home away from home.

A round room, it had a proper sink and another digital mirror on one end between the doorways, a shower and tub opposite, both sizable enough to fit three people with ease.

Angela and Satya were making use of the tub, cleaning themselves in the shower before hand, prepping and having their hair done up/ Despite the room within, Satya was leaning with her back to Angela at a slight angle so her head was just next to Angela’s, braced against the tubs wall.

Steaming water filled and reached just beneath their shoulders, Satya had her prosthetic set aside, a smooth rounded white cap covering the slot around her left side. She had her fingers lightly laced with Angela’s hand, letting out a long sigh of content, she slid and sank further in, stopping just before Angela’s grip around her waist started to loosen. “You should let me redesign this place, it has room for improvement.”

“I’ll be sure to call you when I renovate. But why don’t you tell me what you’d add?” Angela tightened her grip pulling Satya back to her, planting kisses on her neck, along to her shoulder, before resting her head on it.

Squirming under the attention, Satya raised a foot, pointing with her toes as she spoke. “First, a mirror above us.”

“So we can see more of each other?”

“Of course. An alcove by the shower next, for a full body dryer. It’ll save time and has, other uses...” Satya kept up a stream of architectural suggestions and ideas using foot, and her own and Angela’s hand to point out where, or even making shapes with their fingers.

Angela all the while with her free hand traced circles and figures, squeezing and massaging Satya’s body, listening and commenting, grinning wide whenever she managed to make Satya pause or fidget with the teasing. Though Satya would nudge or even gently elbow Angela, she never told her to stop.

Eventually in a silent agreement with reluctance, the two extracted themselves from the soak, draining the the water and drying off, donning matching white robes and heading hand in hand to the bedroom. In Angela’s case both of her hands held Satya’s, one the flesh, the other the prosthetic in the crook of her arm.

The room once held bunk beds and lockers, meant for lab staff to catch a nap between shifts, had been gutted and carpeted by Angela. Instead there were various drawers installed in the walls, a wide bed a size one that could put a trio at ease again, with cushions plentiful, a crisp cleanliness to it to match a hospital, but a quality of material that spoke of a welcoming home.  
Wall lamps replaced more bland and standard fixtures, a screen added opposite of the bed, an on nightstands on both sides, pads where set in angled frames, switching between telling time, temperature, weather, and occasional personal photos of Angela’s.

Angela set the prosthetic aside on one of the stands, before pivoting and unceremoniously falling and yanking Satya down to the bed. Chucking at catching the sight of Satya’s eyes going wide in shock, before she fell on top of Angela, letting out a cry of protest.

Wrapping her arms arounds Satya and rolling on the bed together, Angela came to a stop once the two were in the center, separating slightly to get a better look at Satya’s face. She wore an expression Angela had often seen, it held hints of joy, but lost in her thoughts. Staring at Angela’s body, fingers light and moving across her skin, tracing along where red lines had been left by the ropes, now all but faded. “Is something wrong?”

“No. Just thinking about how quickly you recover. It makes it difficult to leave anything lasting.”

Angela nuzzled the top of Satya’s head, planting a kiss on her forehead. “We’ll just have to have sessions more often, so you we can make more memories to look back on.”

“For now, how about you put something on, and I’ll I ask Athena to order us something from the delivery drones? She loves to see you here and I’m sure she’d enjoy spoiling you.”

Satya nodded with a soft smile, reaching over to take the pad on her side, sitting up and leaning against the headboard, turning on the screen and flipping through various channels and options. Angela did the same, placing a call to Athena and getting a near instant response.

“Dr. Ziegler, what can I do for you?”

“Hello Athena, do you mind ordering something light for Satya and I?”

“Of course, I’ve also taken the liberty of sending you a secure file.” On Angela’s pad, a letter icon appeared in the upper right corner, flashing an arrow, indicating it contained a video. “It is the recording of the mirror and cameras in your lab, that were set to run during the testing procedure. I’ve also scrubbed the achieves, and prevented it from being uploaded to the general server.”

“Oh. Thank you Athena.” Angela’s face grew flushed at the realization, seeing Satya in the corner of her vision, her own expression showing she was experiencing similar. “I’ll be sure to take of that.”

Closing the call, Angela let out a sigh of relief, looking to Satya and seeing her starting to snicker.

“I had an idea.” Shimmying on the bed and getting closer to Angela, Satya tapped on the flashing icon, holding down and selecting one of the videos that were listed. “Why don’t we. Review. The test?”

Angela pulled the pad away, dodging when Satya lunged for it, the two fumbling for control, laughter on their lips. Satya gaining the upper hand, caught Angela in a leg lock, wrestling control and tossing the recording on to the big screen.

Through the night the two went through the strangest peer review that either had experienced, filling the room at times with laughter, groans, and after the food arrived, crumbs.


End file.
